


Against the Wall

by Hawkerin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word challenge where Nine finally gives in to his feelings for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

"You are so bloody gorgeous!" The Doctor growled into her ear before returning his mouth to the soft spot on her neck and sucking hard.

Rose groaned loudly and scraped her fingers along his scalp. Never had she believed that Jack's plan of flirting to within an inch of her life would work to get the Doctor to admit his feelings for her, but this had to be the most brilliant idea ever. He had glared at Jack for nearly an hour before he stormed over and dragged her back to the TARDIS.

Now, they were up against the wall.


End file.
